Always and Forever?
by iheartsasuke
Summary: He made up his mind and so did she. But destiny my friend is a funny thing. It never really goes as planned. Zero X Yuuki fanfiction. I can't write summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscence

Always and Forever…?

**Hello there ^-^ it's iheartsasuke here and this is my first fanfiction, so sorry for any grammatical errors and what not. I started this story about two years ago and forgot about it. When I wanted to write it again, I lost all my notes on the story (*sad*) So now it is from memory. Hopefully I won't let you guys down.**

**Oh, and Vampire Knight isn't mine, but if it were, I would totally change the main pairing =D**

**Here is what font corresponds with what:**

thoughts would be like this hello

and speech is _hello_

and normal story telling is hello.

* * *

Chapter One: Reminiscence 

"_How long has it been, Zero-kun?"_

"_Exactly one year on this day...Come on, we still have our Guardian duty on today."_

As Zero had said, it had been one year since the bloodthirsty pure blood king, Kuran Rido, had come to the school grounds and tainted it with his blood, disappearing in fragments of diamonds which relieved the world of his existence.

But, as he disappeared, the use of Kaname at the school was no longer necessary as he did not have to protect the Kuran Princess, Yuuki. They had set off, Kaname and Yuuki, to the place where they can be together forever, as all purebloods should.

After all that commotion, Zero was left to take care of the duties placed upon him by his best friend, and the love of his life, on her departure. He still remembered her; the way she would smile at him and make his day full of hope; the way she always pretended to be okay so that he wouldn't worry about her; the way she looked at him full of happiness and protectiveness. He never fully understood why she had risked her life for the safety of his whilst Hiou Shizuka arrived at the Academy.

But, Zero was unable to do this role alone; there were still night class students to take care of. The chairman, unable to find a replacement, had thought of closing the night section down, but, Yori, after the discovery of her best friend being a Vampire, had offered herself to be apart of the Disciplinary committee with Zero.

Although the day class girls were upset none of them were able to be apart of the team, they were glad that one of their own was able to be a guardian, still not knowing about the secrets of the vampire society. Time passed, and Yori was taught everything about the vampire world from the Chairman and Zero, as both were expert vampire hunters.

She soon received an anti-vampire weapon of her own. This was a dagger tail whip supposed to be descended from the Kiryuu clan and was one of a kind. Like Yuuki's Artemis rod, only a human was able to hold it. Zero, being sarcastic after some tough times, jokingly asked if Yori was a secret vampire. Yori, of course laughed, and said she wasn't.

Upon receiving the weapon, she was unable to give it a name. She thought day and night, class by class, until she finally stumbled across a name, one that was not very regular; Moonlit Sun. She laughed at this name at first, but thought it to be clever. Yori also discovered Zero was a vampire, but okay with that fact as he was able to control his thirst now, unable to randomly lose control and succumb to a level E status. Both had gotten along well after Yuuki's departure, but, they could never forget how their best friend could leave them, still unsure as to why she did that.

"_Come on Yori, time to go...Don't tell me you are still doing your supplementary classes."_ Zero pointed out. Both Zero and Yori still had supplementary classes, but, the teachers had become a lot more firm and strict on their punishments since neither of them were related to the Chairman.

The long walk to the Night class section was one full of silence as neither had nothing to say about the job; it was simply the fact that both were still burdened by the fact vampires were still at their school, threatening the peace of the humans, especially Zero as he was one of them too.

But the Night class was quite different. Although their popularity with the day class girls decreased as members of the class had followed their leader, there were still quite a lot of them in the Moon dormitory and so, Day class girls showed up to voice their affections and admiration for the students. Shiki Senri was appointed the leader of the class as his father, although brutal and crazy, was a pureblood, which made him fit the position well. Ichijou Takuma was still the vice-president, but grew quiet as the year progressed as he was the only Ichijou left in the vampire society. Zero and Shiki maintained a good friendship as both were able to get along and talk with each other. Yori was able to befriend Rima, and the two of them best really close, almost like sisters.

As the night class students went to class, the day class girls went to their dorms.

"_Ne, Zero-kun, I wonder…" _Yori said quietly.

"_Un, what is it Yori?" _Zero said, turning his head around to face her, unloading the bullets in his Bloody Rose gun.

"_I…well…Do you ever wonder how Kuran-senpai and Yuuki are doing? I mean, I do hope they are happy but...but.."_ Small tears began to fall down her cheeks as a painful memory was arising. _"…but, do you think they regret leaving us? I mean, I really miss being able to see my best friend."_

Zero, able to understand that feeling of loneliness, went to Yori. He put his hand on her shoulder and said _"I know how you feel…That too happened to me. The feeling where you lose everything as someone rips them away from you. It's almost like you lose a piece of yourself in the process. But don't worry, she'll be back…and we'll be waiting."_

Zero, who was still keeping his word that he would destroy Kuran Kaname as he awakened Yuuki from her deep slumber, kept a sincere face while comforting Yori as it was now his turn to protect someone important to him. Yori had become like a sister to Zero, a sister in whom he could confide in when he was emotionally distraught; a sister who was able to help him get over his broken heart, but most of all, a sister who made him feel like he was apart of a family again.

Both glanced at each other and began walking towards the chairman's office, wondering how Yuuki was as they slowly looked up to the starry night sky.

* * *

"_How could you do this, onii-sa—Kaname-senpai?"_ Yuuki tearfully said, unable to process what was happening. Kaname was calmly sitting down, grinning angrily to his fiancée.

"_How could I do this, you say? How? I just had to, for the purpose of protecting us, the purebloods from future harm."_ Kaname's plan of destroying the Council of Elders was accepted by Yuuki and his followers, but, his plan to destroy all non-pureblood vampires had caused him to be corrupted and out of control.

"_Do you still love me? Huh? Say it?"_ he demanded.

"_I __loved__ you, with all my heart. But, what you are doing now…how can I love a beast corrupted by his fear of losing someone who loves him and planning on destroying the whole vampire race just to make sure she stays with him. If all this goes through, would she not just leave him and go find another to be with?"_ Yuuki said, somewhat disgusted and disturbed with his idea of this. "_Do you know how many of your friends will go when you do this?"_

Kaname had enough. Slowly, he got up from his chair and walked to Yuuki. He grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up against the wall_. "Friends? What friends? All I have are followers who only do as I say as I am their king. You know that once my plan goes through, no-one will be able to take you away from me."_

Yuuki smiled. _"You may think so, but what if I were to take myself away from you? Then you would have no-one. You don't have control over me."_ Kaname dropped her, and glared his blood-red eyes at her. _"I think its best you leave for now…I'll see you later tonight."_

"_Don't count on it,"_ She said, _"I'll go to...to.."_ She was unable to go anywhere as all her friendship ties had been severed.

"_See, all you have is me now?"_ Kaname said evilly.

"_No, that's not true."_ Yuuki, whose tears were welling up inside of her, ran out of the room in hopes of leaving that wretched man.

"_I'll just visit the Chairm – I mean father and see how everyone is at Cross Academy."_ Yuuki said positively to herself. Upon bringing this thought into her head, she thought of Zero and Yori and how they would react. _"I hope they'll be happy to see me,"_ she gladly thought and giggled.

"That's right Yuuki…You don't love me anymore. You love him. How can I compete with him?" Kaname thought to himself. _"_The only way to deal with a traitor is to do the greatest of sin." Kaname yawned as he turned off the lights in his home and drifted off to his bed.

Yuuki gathered her personal belongings in a bag and was about to leave. She had glanced over at the picture of her and Zero on their first day of Senior High School. "Gomendayo, Zero. I'll be with you soon…and make it up to you big time." She pictured a figure in her mind, 2 men she loved…but one was starting to overshadow the other.

She giggled at her thought and wondered if she should bring a gift for him. Not only that, she would have to bring an extra gift for the Chairman. "Geez, I hope the chairman is okay…I hope that he didn't have a dark phase after I left. I better make sure to think of a way to make him happy. Oh, and Yori. "

With this list of to-do items, she walked out of the house and said goodbye...never to walk through its doors again.

* * *

Chapter Two: Celebrations

Four days after that tearful night, Yori was busily preparing for something extravagant. Zero, who had opened the door to the chairman's office, saw Yori prepare banners around the room

"_Seriously, Yori… is this necessary? I mean, she isn't going to show up miraculously you know,"_ the silver haired vampire had said. He looked over to his companion as he came through the door, taking off his school blazer and placing it on the armrest of the chair. _"What? The chairman said it was okay if I prepare it here this time,"_ Yori said.

**I hope it wasn't boring since it is an introductory chapter. =D Thanks for reading. I'll try and update regularly, probably once a week! Constructive criticism is welcome, just no bashing please. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Celebrations

Chapter Two: Celebrations

* * *

**Hello everyone. ****iheartsasuke again. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Just to clarify some things, **

**thoughts would be like this:** hello

**and speech is **_hello_

**and normal story telling is **hello. (Sorry if this confused anyone.)

* * *

It was about mid-winter at Cross Academy and New Year was approaching them. Both were eagerly awaiting the New Year as they wished that someone precious to them would finally return home. However, not only were they awaiting the New Year, but both were celebrating the Birthday of Yuuki. For you see, Yuuki's birthday is on the 28th of December, which is the following day, so Yori was preparing a party.

Zero, who was very confused, had asked Yori why she would hold a party if the celebrant wasn't there. Yori told Zero that she and Yuuki had promised each other that they would always celebrate each other's birthdays, even if one was absent for no apparent reason.

"_Come on Zero-kun, I know YOU of all people want to celebrate this occasion with me,"_ Yori smiled, knowing that deep down Zero still had feelings for Yuuki.

Zero, looking away from Yori, had blushed at this remark and gently let out a sigh. _"Pass me that balloon…but this is all I am doing, alright?"_

"_Hai, wakarimashita," _Yori said, gladly passing the balloons to Zero. The newly advised guardian had a hint of excitement that she could not hide, but Zero was completely unwelcoming to the occasion. As the silver-haired guardian walked to his chair, he stared out to the night sky, amazed at how dazzling it was…just like the day Yuuki bid her farewell to him.

Yori, who caught Zero in deep reminiscence, thought to herself and decided to lighten the mood as it was very awkward. _"Hey Zero, look at this,"_ Yori said. She took a balloon and inflated it with helium. Instead of tying the knot, she inhaled some of the air and said, "_Do you think if I talk like this you would help me with the cake too?"_ Yori's voice was incredibly high-pitched, so high-pitched that Zero was trying to resist laughing. Besides his desire to burst into laughter, Zero shook his head, rejecting the idea of helping Yori with the cake. Squinting her eyes slightly, Yori repeated the balloon trick, and this time, she said, _"Aww, come on Zero-kun. Or else…"_ She drifted off saying. Zero, still trying to resist laughing said, _"…pfft…keke…Or else…keke…what…pftt..keke…"_

"_Or else I'll keep saying your name….Zero-KUN,"_ Yori said. When she would say Zero-kun, she would purposely make the pitch higher. Zero, trying to resist laughing, tried to look at Yori with a straight face, but, as he turned around to see her, he saw her cheeks slightly blown up. With this, Zero burst out into laughter, his cheeks going a soft pink colour.

"_Haha, Yori, you sure know how to cheer up the mood. Okay, I'll help you with the cake, but I'm whisking. We both know what happened last time you whisked the cake for Yuuki's surprise party last year…"_

Both laughed as they got up from the table and wandered off to the kitchen.

* * *

After her departure from her now ex-fiancée, Yuuki was in the city of Sapporo, about 2 cities away from the Academy. Out of breath, she stopped in the middle of the street, looking around at the decorations being put up. The citizens of Sapporo were having a trial run of the Snow Festival which was going to happen in February. Yuuki, looking at the ground, thought how this would be the perfect place to bring Zero and Yori as a surprise after her disappearance.

But, as Yuuki thought of Zero, she thought of Kaname; how his smile looked kind, but deep inside, it was the smile of bad things to come. She never noticed how much he had changed after the passing of Shizuka; the way he talked, the way he walked, the way he treated Zero…It was like he was the King. Correctly, he was, but even though he had that title, wasn't he supposed to show respect to his citizens to maintain a positive relationship?

She was lucky she had realized it soon enough or else she would be swept away with this devastating plan of his. _"It's been 10 minutes already?"_ Yuuki said as she looked at her watch. She took a deep breath and sighed, continuing her walk to Cross Academy.

* * *

**BUZZ BUZZ **_**"Daijyoubudayo miagerebamo, daijyoubuhora nanainonuhashi, Yatto onag-"**_

"_OMG, is it 12:00pm already?"_ Yori said as she got out of bed. She tossed her covers to the edge of the bed, walked to the door and opened it, walking rapidly to an unknown destination. She quickly tide up her hair in a bun and knocked on the victim's door. With a big breath, she yelled,

"**! WAKE UP, IT'S TIME! WAKE UP LAZY BONES. HURRY UP!"**

"_Ah, Yori…I wish you were a vampire so you didn't have to wake up to early…I mean, what kind of human doesn't like sleep.."_ Zero said, murmuring this to Yori. That day had finally arrived; the day of Yuuki's birthday.

Yori quickly ran out of Zero's room, unaware she was still in her pajamas. _"Yori, I think you should stop. Look at what you're wearing." _Yori stopped and looked down at her feet. She was wearing her puppy dog fluffy slippers and a matching pajama set. _"Thanks Zero, I owe you one"_ she thought, but, she just stared at Zero for pointing it out.

Both prepared for the party by dressing up and finishing the decorations in the room. _"Yori, wanna pick up the special guest this time?_" Zero said whilst fixing his tie. Yori sighed, but hesitantly agreed. This special guest was the Chairman who, by the way lost his daughter, had suffered separation and isolation whilst she was gone. Yori walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"_Chairman, hello? Can I come in?"_ She heard no response. She knocked again and the door had opened slightly. She looked inside to find the chairman looking a albums photos of his daughter who had left him. She then heard a murmur. _"Happy Birthday to YOUUU~"_ said the chairman celebrating this occasion quite upset. Yori told the chairman that Yuuki would return soon.

Yuuki was wondering the streets where she would look for Kaname as a child. She looked around to find that no one was there to greet her anymore. She continued to walk to the Academy, slowly getting closer and closer.

As the clock struck 11:45pm, Zero and Yori told each other that this celebration was a somewhat success as this year the chairman had actually come. Yori escorting him back to his home as he was looking quite depressed.

Zero was left to clean by himself. _"_Now Yori wants to take him back to the office to avoid cleaning the room. What a little smarty pants!" Zero shook his head and smirked, but the thought of his lost love lingered in his mind. He walked to the supply closet to collect the broom and mop, hoping that he could clean up the room faster so he could sleep.

After cleaning, he felt the feeling of satisfaction. He returned the broom and mop to the closet and walked out of the front door. He walked through the snow and lied down whilst watching snowflakes fall to the earth. He closed his eyes as each snowflake touched his skin and imagined how wonderful it would be if could lie there all night and not care about a single thing.

But, an uneasy smell was in the air. Zero stood up and took a whiff of the air around him. His eyes grew smaller and filled with hatred. He spoke softly, _"Something's coming…and I think I know who it is."_

_

* * *

_

**Happy New Year! Sorry about the long wait... studying takes a toll on you, and exams, and assessments. Oh Well! Here is a teaser ... ^-^**_  
_

Chapter Three: Reunion

After being disrupted by the uneasiness of the breeze around him, Zero quickly stood up and scanned the area for anyone, and everyone. His lilac-coloured eyes grew smaller as he was looking for the mysterious person. He glanced at Yori and told her he was going for a walk to 'clear his head'. Yori froze and thought to herself for a second. "Why on earth would a 19 year old man need a walk for at 1:30 am in the morning?_"_ Without fighting him, she agreed but made him vow to come home no later than 2:30am. He agreed, grabbed his now crumpled blazer and walked through the doors.

"_This is a big mistake."_ Yori said, secretly worrying for Zero's safety.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry it is uber late. The piles of school work just got bigger *ahh O.o***

**Anyway, here is the third one.**

**Fonts**

thoughts would be like this hello

and speech is _hello_

and normal story telling is hello.

* * *

Chapter Three: Reunion

After being disrupted by the uneasiness of the breeze around him, Zero quickly stood up and scanned the area for anyone, and everyone. His lilac-coloured eyes grew smaller as he was looking for the mysterious person. He glanced at Yori and told her he was going for a walk to 'clear his head'. Yori froze and thought to herself for a second. "Why on earth would a 19 year old man need a walk for at 1:30 am in the morning?" Without fighting him, she agreed but made him vow to come home no later than 2:30am. He agreed, grabbed his now crumpled blazer and walked through the doors.

_"This is a big mistake."_ Yori thought, secretly worrying for Zero's safety.

Yuuki, realizing that she was only one hour away from her final destination, began to pick up momentum and was far too eager to return home. Her walks turned into sprints in the cold, snow-falling city. Quite exhausted, she forgot about the pain and remembered her father on several occasions she called chairman instead. She was thinking about the bed, the dorms and the school in general, how she missed civilization. Yuuki gave out a small smile and merrily sprinted back to her true home.

Zero returned to his dorm, slammed the door and walked towards his bedside table. His eyes squinted at the thought of Yuuki returning. _"What does she want now? She already did the damages; does she want to hurt more people now? Selfish little…"_ he murmured to himself as he opened the drawer and pulled out his Bloody Rose. He did not need to carry it everywhere since majority of the council was exterminated. He loaded his bloody rose and walked out the door, like a gust of wind just coming and going.

He paced himself slowly, walking to the school gates as if he was hunting a criminal. But no, sadly, he was there to greet a former lover. With his head held high and the night sky masking his ambitions, he continued to walk towards the gate, only to be abruptly halted by Yori. _"Zero, I know you still feel hurt, but come on, you still love her don't you? You don't want to hurt her, of all people!"_ she yelled, the pleading tone in her voice gnawing away at Zero's exterior. He didn't care if he loved her or not, it didn't matter, he told her it was now or never.

"_Yori. You are like a sister to me, and I would never hurt you…But Yuuki on the other hand is one of __them__. What ever reason you think is behind me hurting those kind of people are wrong. I told the Kurans that if I ever saw them again, it is either me or them, and I don't want it to be me."_ Zero paused and reflected on what he had said, but he looked at Yori to see that her eyes had puffed up, like a cotton ball, and tears of water fell down from her face.

Seriously, Zero had enough of people ruining his life. He thought he was always stuck in the middle of everything. Sure, his ex-best friend is best friends with his new best friend, meaning that their friendship trumps Yori's and his, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was his goal.

He continued walking, but Yori insisted he stopped. She ran out in front of his and flung her arms out, looking like she wanted a bear hug, but that wasn't the case. _"Zero, don't make me choose. I'm still hurting too, but you don't see me wanting to blow something into oblivion. Come on, please think about it carefully.."_ as the last syllable rolled off her lips, a figure was standing at a distance, looking like it was getting closer.

Zero knew it was time. His eyes became dark and his heart was locked away. _"Who are you, Vampire?"_ As the dark figure approached, a sparkle in their glasses reflected the moon. Zero's face went flat, his eyes evened out and his shoulders slumped. In a low, annoyed tone, he said, _"Chairman, I know that you really like to annoy me, but YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! SERIOUSLY!"_ his yelling increased in volume as he spoke each word. He was infuriated by the fact that it was the Chairman. Zero sighed and told everyone to go back to the dorm.

As Zero and the Chairman turned around, Yori ran towards the gate. Zero, catching a glimpse of her movement from the corner of his eye, turned back around to see her wrap her arms around a person. This new figure was of a short stature and had long, brown hair. This was his target.

"_Zero, Mitene!"_ Yori said with great jubilee. His eyes were not fixated on Yori's happy face, but on the eyes of the intruder. _"What do you want…vampire?"_ he said as he took out his gun. His face tensed as he lowered his arm, making sure not to hurt the people around him. The figure's face was blinded by the hunter's new appearance. _"Yuuki, I can't believe you are back! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!"_ the chairman proclaimed, unaware that his high voice woke up the students in the dorms. He put his hands to the side of his face and started running to her and squeezing her tightly, to make up for the times he didn't get to hug her. But Yuuki did not even look at her best friend, nor her father. The one she was looking at…was Zero.

Yuuki had her eyes fixated on Zero. She was amazed by his looks as it was not how she remembered. She thought that he had gotten handsomer in the past year. I really wish I didn't leave last year. It didn't have to be this awkward. Yuuki shook her head and looked at the 2 people around her.

"_Evening Father, Yori. Oh, how I have miss you guys so much! I'm sorry about the whole pureblood nonsense I caused. Must've been a hard year for you too. I'm really glad to see you Zero. I thought about you…everyday. "_ she said, the last few sentences turning into a whisper, partly because she was embarrassed.

"_Hello Miss Kuran. If you wish to stay at Cross Academy, you must ask the Chairman first as new policies have been implicated at the Academy to reduce the amount of disturbances in our school environment. I trust that you will have a splendid time here if the Chairman allows you to stay_." Zero said. Geez, I didn't think Zero grew that cold when I was gone. I hope I didn't do something too bad. Zero calmly turned to the chairman and nudged for him to answer.

"_What are you talking about Zero," _the chairman said in disbelief, _"Of course she can stay, she is my daughter after all. Come on, let's go in so I can organize Yuuki's administration papers…that is..if… you are staying, right?"_ Yuuki nodded, making Yori and the Chairman eager to return back.

Both the Chairman and Yori walked to the Academy, leaving Yuuki and Zero alone to walk the rest of the way.

"_Zero…I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"_ she said, trying to hold his hand into hers. He looked at her eyes, implying his mixed emotions. As she reached closer to his hand, he jerked it away. _"I don't know. You better be quick…the Chairman is calling for you"_ were the first words that trailed off his tongue as he was alone with her, his true feelings ever present. Yuuki looked defeated, replying with a simple _okay_ and they walked back in silence.

The breeze around them had a different scent, one of lost love and confusion. But the intoxicating smell of betrayal and revenge lingered in the background, shadowing a lover's remorse and regret.

* * *

Just a little teaser...Sorry this is soo late...going to try and finish this story ASAP!

Chapter 4: Correct the Connection

The night was long and tensions rose, Zero lying down in his bed, wondering if she should be in his good graces. He contemplated the thought of them reuniting and being friends again, almost lovers. But this thought halted as he thought of that man. He cursed under his breath, turning to the other side of the bed and closed his eyes. He dreamt away his problems, even only for one night.

**Thanks for reading again. I'll try and add more things to the story, I just don't want to rush anything. ^^ iheartsasuke  
**


End file.
